The First Rebellion
by KokoAmethyst
Summary: Years before the existence of Rose Quartz, were two Gems that shared a very similar outlook as the confident Gem herself will. Join Onyx and Emerald as they survive on Earth, all the while escaping the clutches of Yellow and Blue Diamond's power.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is NOT my story, just trying to make that clear. This was actually written by my best friend whom I share and Instagram account where he goes by "Steven". Well, I hope you guys enjoy!~Amethyst**

It was the third year Emerald had been serving White Diamond. She had always been her personal servant, similar to a Pearl. Emerald was a small, stout gem with pulled back hair and a small skirt. She always wondered what another planet would be like… And today she would find out. It was day one of the Earth colonization and White Diamond was going to see over it all. "My Emerald, please see to that the Onyx gems are ready to begin the construction of a kindergarten" "Yes my Diamond." the young gem replied. The Onyxes were located about a mile away so she would have an escort take her. There were a few soldiers around so she decided that they would take her. "The Onyx containment area please" "Affirmative" replied the taller soldier in a deep monotone voice. They were young, a few months at most, but followed orders excellently. Because that was their purpose. And Emerald's purpose was to follow White Diamond, until the day she is shattered.

The containment field was cold, and dark. "The departure to Earth is soon! Come to White Diamonds ship immediately or you will be left behind, and become slaves." "Yes Emerald ma'am" the Onyxes replied in a deep, manly voice. They were a unique form of gems, because the majority of them used male pronouns, and many had different weapons than each other. White Diamond tried to have them fixed, but there was no use, they did their work, and that was all that mattered. As Emerald walked back with the herd of Onyxes she heard something in the bushes. She pulls out her small sword from the green gem on her right shoulder. "Ah!" the creature in the bushes yells. "State your gem type, and authority you serve!" As the creature crawls out of the bushes it is a small, black gem. "I-I don't know who I am, please don't-" _ **BAM**_! Three Onyxes pulled out their weapons, a staff, a hammer, and a drill- like mechanism. The small gem had lost its physical form. "I've got this…" She picked up the black, rugged gem and placed it in her small bag, which acted as a bubble.

"Two minutes until Earth descent" a robotic, emotionless voice spoke in the main room. "What was that?" the small Emerald asked. "A new system I had installed. Nothing to fear young pebble" White Diamond always seemed to be the nicest of the Diamond Authority, other than Pink Diamond. Emerald had never met any of the other Diamonds, but had seen them from a distance at an Authority meeting. Emerald felt a bump under her feet. "We've landed" mutters White Diamond, with a grin. "Assemble the Onyxes!" ordered White Diamond. "Yes my master" said Emerald in a scared voice. She had never seen her so angry before. As Emerald went down to get the builders, she heard a strange, but familiar voice. As Emerald was standing on the stairs, she decided to go see who it was. As she walked back up to the she saw who it was. Yellow Diamond. "...the soldiers will arrive soon. I also sent a special gem." "Special gem?" White Diamond asked, sounding annoyed. "You'll see soon my young one" says Yellow Diamond maniacally. The screen closes and the conversation ends

Everyone is now at the site for the kindergarten. Emerald is standing with White Diamond, while the Onyxes are digging to start the first kindergarten of Earth. "This will be magnifi-" A small transport pod landed on the dirt nearby. "That must be Yellow's crew" said White Diamond trying to act happy. "What?" "She said she would send some gems to help us. And here they are" The gems shot out of the pod and formed right in front of them. Three Jasper's, and a strange Pearl-like gem. "We have been sent by Yellow Diamond to protect you." said the lead Jasper. "We don't need her protection… That clod" whispered White Diamond under her breath. Emerald giggles as the Jasper's walk away. "So, what are you?" she asks. "I-I, I'm a defect. I'm supposed to be a Pearl… Yellow Diamond sent me here to be a slave." "Then get to work.. Uhm… Should I call you a Pearl?" White Diamond asked hesitant. "How about Amber? Since your gem is an amber-ish color?" Emerald chimes in. "Sure" Amber says, with a slight grin.

It's been two weeks and the kindergarten is almost finished. The past week however, Emerald has had a thought. She didn't want to do this. This was hurting the Earth, there were life forms thriving here, and the kindergarten was killing them. _This isn't right. I need to leave. What about White Diamond? I'll be shattered!_ Thoughts racing through her head. She wanted to cry. She needed someone to talk to, a friend, a- "Miss Emerald, may I take a break?" Asked one of the smaller Onyx gems. "Sure, but how did you get out of the construction sight? The Jasper's were supposed to be watching over you gems!" she said sounding worried. "Plus, this is my private corridor, how did you get in?" Emerald was very confused… "Um, I kinda, did something. It's hard to explain… I might as well just show you." and after he spoke the small Onyx changed his physical form into a small Earth creature known as a cricket. Then a common rodent-like creature. "How is this possible? You're changing your physical form! It's unheard of!" "Please don't tell White Diamond! She'll have me shattered!" the young Onyx fearfully replied. "I won't… Come here tomorrow, we'll talk then…" Emerald said with a smile.

"But shape-shifting is only capable through gem defects! Are you defective!?" Emerald asked sounding concerned. She had just met this Onyx yesterday, but it felt as if she has known him for years… "Well, I got mad one time back at the containment field, and I got bigger, the other Onyxes were scared, and they all hate me now. The only reason they didn't tell White Diamond is because they think they might be killed as well…" the small Onyx spoke softly. "Ha. They obviously aren't the smartest, because only you would be killed!" Emerald replied, quickly regretting what she had said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that... " "It's okay, besides, I'm just an Onyx, we aren't important." the dark gem spoke with a blank face "Don't think like that, okay? You may be an Onyx, but you're a special Onyx, you actually have emotion and other thoughts than completing this gem-forsaken kindergarten."

Weeks, maybe a month had gone by since she met Onyx now. It was better fitting to just call him Onyx since she never talked to the other workers. She loved seeing him. Every day she longed for the hour, or sometimes even two, that they could spend together before he had to get back to the kindergarten. It was at this moment Emerald realized something, she had fallen in love with Onyx. On Homeworld, respect was the closest emotion there was to love… But she was on Earth now. Things could be different, she could run away! Leave White Diamond! Leave this place! She could- "Emerald! I need your assistance in the kindergarten immediately!" White Diamond yelled over the intercom. Emerald raced to her presence as if her life depended on it.

"Get over here this instant! Destroy these putrid creatures for me, please…" White Diamond asked with a slight grin. "What is it? What are they?" Emerald wondered, looking at the small creatures. "Some Earth vermin… Organic life." she said with a disappointed look on her face. "You want me to kill it?!" Emerald asked surprisingly. "Yes, I want my kindergarten finished and I want these creatures to die." Emerald had never heard White Diamond sound like this before. She couldn't bring herself to do it, but she had to… Right before Emerald could summon her weapon, White Diamond spoke up "Never mind, I'll kill it myself" right as she said that she stepped on the small life form, killing them instantly.

It was a cold night. Onyx and Emerald were laying in the grass looking at stars. "So how old are you?" Emerald asked Onyx with a smile. She always seemed to be smiling when she was around him. "About 15 years old, it takes awhile for us to develop, although. Onyxes typically take around 20 years to be ready for harvest. Then there's the ten year training. So about 2 years of building practice." "Impressive… So, Onyx. I have something I need to say-" BANG. "What was that?!" Onyx exclaimed. "I need to get to the kindergarten!" "Oh.. ok…." Emerald said with a sigh. And he turned into a small insect and he was gone. "Emerald! I need you! There is a fight breaking out at the kindergarten!" White Diamond told her over her headset. Emerald ran to her leader. _Crap. What happened now? This is it. This is the right time. I can leave now, and nobody will know. I'll bring Onyx. We-_ "Ouch" Emerald had bumped into a tree without looking. There it was. The Onyxes had fused and were fighting the Jasper's. "What happened here?!" Emerald yelled. White Diamond walked towards her, "One of the Jasper's slipped and hit an Onyx. Then they started fighting, and now this has happened! The kindergarten will be destroyed! All of our work!" she was yelling now, she had a terrible look on her face. Emerald was terrified, she wanted to run. **_BANG_**. One of the injectors had been destroyed. Several Onyxes had been shattered already, and others lost their physical form. **_POOF_**. There went the Amber gem.. _I'll go pick her up, she always seemed nice…_ She picked her up and placed her in the small bag at her side.

This wasn't just a dispute anymore. This was a battle. Three Jasper's and maybe eight Onyxes? Emerald couldn't count. There he was… behind a bush, her Onyx. He was waving her over. "We need to leave!" he announced "I know, let's go, together." Onyx grabbed her hand, and they ran.


	2. Regrets

They found a small, secluded bay near a river. _What are we gonna do? What if White Diamond notices I'm gone?_ Thoughts raced through Emerald's head, wondering what would become of her. _None of it matter now I guess. I'm here. With Onyx, and that's all that matters._ "You ok?" Onyx asked. Emerald hadn't realized she had become eerily silent. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just wondering what we're gonna do is all…" "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Maybe this was all a mistake, Should we go back?-" "No! I mean, no… We can't. I wouldn't be able to be with you I-" ask Emerald spoke, Onyx grabbed her hand. "Emerald, I'd never leave you" The gems danced around the secluded area, thinking about their future together. _I really really like him!_ Emerald thought to herself. They danced around for what seemed like hours, then Emerald saw a bright light, then everything went dark…


	3. Topaz

_What? Onyx? Emerald! Where are we?_ They blinked their eyes a few times… _Huh? Are we fus- No we can't be! Fusion isn't like this, you're yourself, just... bigg-What else is it then? This can't be fusion, can it?_ Onyx and Emerald argued for a while inside their head. Eventually they both saw a white light and they were themselves again. "Was that really fusion?" Emerald mumbled. "N-no, it couldn't be! Fusion of other gem types isn't possible is it?" Onyx said astounded at what had just occurred. "I-I… I kinda liked it.. We were together, and it was like we couldn't be separated. At that moment… I could only think about how happy I've been these past few days. _Because_ I was with you. Not because I finally got to leave White Diamond. I'm happy because I love you Onyx, and if you don't feel the same way-" Onyx grabbed Emerald and pulled her close. "Emerald… I'm so glad you feel the same. I didn't know what to call this feeling I had for you but now I finally do… _Love_ " Emerald immediately kissed him and she felt their bodies become one, and it happened just as it did before. There was a light, but this time there was no darkness.

The land before them was the same, except instead of two gems standing in the grass… There was only one. _Okay, we need to walk. This should be easy as-_ They fell down after their right ankle hit a rock. _What was that? Gosh… my ankle hurts…_ It was at this moment Emerald and Onyx's thoughts were in sync, not two separate minds. _I wonder what I look like? Hmm… The river is around here somewhere._ They slowly stumbled their way to the waterway to get a glance at what they had become. Before they arrived, they had a thought. _My eyes! I have… Four! Oh my!_ The gem reached up to their face and felt. _Okay, one, two, normal, normal._ But as they reached around the far side of their head a discovery was made. _That's where they are? Gosh! I can cover them up with hai-_ "Oww!" They had run into a tree… This reminded them of Emerald, and a single tear ran down their cheek.

They had finally reached the river and were shocked at their own appearance. They were tall, and a bit broad. There was a faint remembrance of a skirt around the waist. But there was also something else… A diamond. _No, I can't have that anymore!_ And just like that the small diamond on they chest disappeared, but then reappeared on their upper right leg. This time however the diamond look shattered. _To remember the past of those who create me._ They looked a Emerald's gem and small rock in the shape of an oval-like rectangle. And then again at Onyx's gem. A small black shape with the engraved shape of a diamond. _That's one thing I can't change… So be it._ But there was something they had realized… The gems were a dark green. Not black like Onyx, and not a normal green like Emerald. _With a new form comes a new name I would assume… Nightma- No. Ruby? No no no, that's a soldier gem. It has to be original. I don't know._ They took another look at the river. Emerald's bag! It's still intact! Another thing that stayed was Onyx's pitch black hair. _I think I'll grow that out a little bit…_ As they commanded the hair grew out and covered their extra set of eyes. After that they made changed here and there until they thought the outfit was perfect. Instead of a skirt, There was a small flap of one where the once-bag is now a pocket. They decided not to put a symbol on their chest yet, not until they know who they are. _My weapon! Emerald had a short sword, and so did Onyx! What could it be?_ As the gem pulled the blade out of it's right shoulder, then it's left. A green handle on one, a black on the other They smirked when they noticed this. And as if it was instinct, they twirled the blades around and they connected. _Woah…_ The blades had a dark green handle that matched the color of their gems. _That's it! I know a name now… Topaz… It's decided._ Topaz returned their blades into their gems. "Hah, Topaz in the woods…" they chuckled to their self.


	4. Chapter 4: Rebelling

It was a quiet morning and the mist had just settled in. _So this is rebelling. No rules, no rulers, no yelling, no friends-No friends…_ Emerald never really had any friends, but she always had White Diamond to talk to. But Onyx didn't have friends either. Everyone was scared of him. Topaz sighed and kept walking. _I wonder what the kindergarten looks like… Did they finish?_ They put their hand into the pocket on their right, and then felt something. _What? Oh my! Those two gems! Amber and… Whatever that one was… Amber was nice, I hope she still is._ Topaz took the dark orange gem out of their pocket and their was a bright light, and a form started to appear.

"Wher-where am I? Who are you?" her arm rose as she put a hand on the gem near her neck. "It's okay… I'm Topaz, I'm not going to hurt you." Topaz unfused to show Amber that Emerald was still there. "Remember me?" Emerald spoke shyly. Onyx stood impatient, wanting to become Topaz again. "Oh… You were nice to me, you gave me my name… Wait, what happened to me? Why aren't we at the kindergarten?" Amber asked, sounding worried, yet confused. Emerald took Onyx's hand and they spun around. And as if they had done this thousands of times, the two gems became one. _That's better._ Amber stood there, astonished. "Fusion? You two are able to fuse?" "Apparently…" Topaz chuckled. "Anyways, there was a fight at the kindergarten. Your physical form was destroyed, but I picked you up. I didn't want you to be shattered." "Oh my.. Thank you so much how can I-" Amber stopped talking. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what? All I heard was you talking…" Topaz said with a bit of worry in their eyes. Topaz pulled out the katanas and twirled them into the double-edged sword. "Get behind me" There was a sound from the bush, then something jumped out.

"What in the name of Yellow Diamond's helmet is that?" Amber remarked. The creature brown, and bipedal with a tail. "I'm not sure, but I like it!" Topaz chuckled, then the creature ran off. "I thought the sound was gems coming to take us. I thought I'd be shattered I thought- I thought…" Amber stopped and broke down crying. "How am I supposed to be a pearl if I can't listen to a command. Go to Earth, help with the kindergarten, leave. That's all!" Amber muffled through her tears. "That's the thing Amber. You _aren't_ a pearl, you don't belong to anyone. And you can stay here with me." Topaz had a sudden thought. "You can stay here with _us_." Topaz pulled the rugged black gem out of their pocket, and there was a light.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, I realize that it's been a good couple of months since I last uploaded anything. I didn't really take into account that since I was changing schools, I would get a different laptop and therefore not have access to my stories/chapters for the entire summer. But I got my new laptop a couple weeks ago and I don't have to give it back until my senior year. The thing is, this website is blocked on their laptops so I'm going to be uploading via phone from now on, which I now just figured out how to do that last night after toying around with things.**

 **I currently have a new story in the works so be on the lookout for 'Miraculous: Saving Ladybug and Chat Noir'**

 **Until then, see ya!**


End file.
